


Sucked In

by MrHouse



Category: Fallout: New Vegas, Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHouse/pseuds/MrHouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard has destroyed the Collectors but has been sucked into the Black Hole at the center of our Galaxy. Fortunately he and the Crew of the Normandy have survived, but have found themselves in a strange place called New Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucked In

Shepard rushed into the cockpit with Joker when EDI started, "Collector base explodes in ten seconds.....9.....8..."

"Yeah I get it EDI!" Joker said jumping into the pilot's chair. He started to take the Normandy out they were barely escaped it when EDI said, “Collector base will explode in three seconds. Jeff when the base is destroyed the Mass Effect field preventing us from being sucked into the Black Hole will collapse I suggest we hasten our escape.”

“Joker what's happening?!” Shepard said as he walked into the cockpit.

“NOT NOW SHEPARD!” The Collector base was annihilated in a giant blast that engulfed the entire station. The Normandy shook immensely making Shepard falling to the deck, when he got back to his feet Miranda was standing above him. “The Normandy is about to cross the Event Horizon!”

“Joker is the anything that you can do?” Miranda asked cooly.

“I would have done it by now!” He said as the Normandy crossed the Event Horizon and fell into the Singularity.  
\---------  
Earth, Mojave Wasteland, 2284

The Courier and Raul sat by a fire in the middle of the Mojave, Raul was trying to sleep while the Courier stood watch. There was a huge flash of light which also ejected a large object out that crashed soon after. The Courier slid over to Raul and shook him awake, “Hey something crashed about three or four miles from here and I’m going to check it out.”

“Boss, when an object you cannot identify crashes most people say well I not going near that place anytime soon. You on the other hand think let's go see what it is.”

“Raul you know me too well.”  
\----------  
Shepard woke up next to Miranda and Joker he seemed to be the only one consens. He looked around, the cockpit was a wreck. Wires were hanging out of everything, the console was flashing with sparks, and behind him was a huge gash in the side of the ship. EDI’s image popped up onto where it usually was positioned “Sh-Sh-Sh-Shepard,” the image glitched while it spook, “D-D-D-Damage report. Hull Extreme-eme Damage n-n-not space worthy, life sup-p-p-port slightly Damaged enough to last a relay jump to O-O-Omega, Primary Power System Utterly Destro-o-oyed, Secondary Power system Major Damage barl-l-l-ly enough to maintain myself, Engine Status 80% functioning capacity and Element Zero stocks 90%.”

“Well at least there’s some good news.” Shepard walked down the hall leading from the cockpit to the CIC several Crew members were unconscious until he came across Grunt and Garrus. “Are you two ok?”

“Perfectly fine Shepard just an everyday occurence, you know falling into a Black Hole and all.” The Turian said, “How’s the Normandy?”

“The Engines are fine but the Hull and Secondary Power Source aren’t Space worthy.”

“Do you know where we are?”

“I don’t know let’s return to the Galaxy Map and---”

Shepard was interrupted by Grunt, “Shepard! Hear that?” The Hull started to make creakings and thudding sounds.

“Somethings on the Hull! Garrus, Grunt grab some weapons and meet me by the air lock.” After arming himself with a Avenger Assault Rifle he rushed to the air lock to meet Grunt, Mirandia, and Garrus waiting for him. “Alright we need to go out and find what ever in on the roof and netralize it, alright?” and the other three shock their heads in agreement.

Shepard and Grunt forced the air lock to open walked out and turned to the Normandy to see what was on it. He saw a large creature with large claws, horns, and about six foot tall with tanish looking skin. Shepard opened fire on it.  
\-------  
The Courier and Raul arrived at the crash site to see some sort of large metal object with the words Normandy on the side and four individuals standing in front of some sort of door fight of a swarm of Deathclaws. “Raul we’ll have to help them, grab your rifle.” The Courier grabbed his Anti-Material rifle and shot a Deathclaw while Raul grabbed a Sniper Rifle and started to join in. It only took a few minutes before the remaining Deathclaws realized what was happening and retreated. The Courier sheathed his rifle and started to walk to the strangers, “Hello I’m John Smith and this is Raul.”

Shepard sheathed his rifle too and walked over and shook the man’s hand, “Commander Jason Shepard Human Systems Alliance Military, what planet are we on?”

“Systems what?” The Courier only looked confused. “Your on Earth if thats what your asking.”

“EARTH! This isn’t Earth is it.” Garrus yelled

“It may be possible that the Black Hole we entered may have caused us to travel through to another Universe.” Mordin said as he climbed out of the Normandy, “This could also be a completely different time zone.”

“What year is it and where are we?” Shepard asked.

“Its 2287 and you’re near City of New Vegas in the Mojave Wasteland.”

“Well I established that where on Earth and it's a hundred and two years in the future.”

“You know I always thought that they would’ve had teleporters by now.” Garrus said in the background.

“But what’s the Wasteland?” Shepard asked in his military tone.

“The Wasteland is the creation of the war.” Raul said

“What war? The one with the Reapers?”

“What the Hell are Reapers? Nevermind, but I’m talking about the war with China back 2077.” The Courier said and sounded a little dumbfounded. 

“Yes, Hypothesis seems to be confirmed not only traveled in time but also to another universe.” Mordin said in his usual manner. “Very Exciting.”

“So, your ship looks damaged.” The Courier said.

“Yeah we’ll have to repair it somehow.” Shepard said wary of the process ahead.

“I think you should come to Vegas with me; you and the Crew.”

“Where would we stay?”

“Don’t worry, I know this empty casino-hotel with hundred and fifty clean and empty rooms with room service. And I believe I can work something out with management.”

“You think you can get us in there?” More of the squad had shown up, more specifically the Aliens which only drew the Courier attention.

“Of course I could; under two conditions. First leave your weapons at the terminal when we arrive. “Shepard started to get his pissed of look. “Don’t worry they’ll be safe as kittens. Second you’ll need to cover up your Aliens. I know they’re people but you have to remember, we haven’t made contact with Alien life yet.”

“I’m sorry but I really like my gun, so I think we can manage on our own.”

“Look you landed right in the middle of a Deathclaw nest, and trust me they aren’t as dumb as they look eventually they’ll find away inside and then there’ll be no way to save yourselves.”

“We have an Artifical Intelligence on board is there anything we could store her in?”

“I have a few robotic units in Vegas that I could lend one to you.”

Shepard was at a pause considering every possibility, “At right I’ll do it.”  
\---------  
Shepard the Crew of the Normandy and their new “friends” arrived at a large facility that looked like one of the old Earth air ports with a word on it Mccarn with two soilder standing in front wearing huge armor silver-looking armor. The Courier walked to one and said “Paladin Philips see anything interesting?”

“No sir although Elder McNamara would wish for a conference there’s be an increase in Raid activity to the South West and a scout has reported that there’s been an increase in the number of Fiends in that area.”

“Tell the Eldar that I’ll hold the conference tomorrow at 12:30.”

“Yes Sir.” The Courier signaled Shepard and the rest to move up. Shepard moved up along side the Courier “What was that about?” but before he could respond “LISTEN UP!” another one in the same Silver armor but without a helmet yelled. Alongside him were three more men in a smaller set of armor that was greyish black. “YOU ARE TO RELINQUISH ALL FIREARMS, EXPLOSIVES, AND ANY OTHER POTENTIAL WEAPONRY! OTHERWISE YOU WILL BE EXECUTED!” The crew of the Normandy began to strip their weapons it was extremely difficult for Garrus and Mordin who had to cover their bodies with a sheet while they were heading to the strip. Legion and Grunt were able to walk around no problem because Legion could apparently pass as a pre-war robot and Grunt a new form of Mutant. Tali on the other hand was told if asked she was wearing some rare type of pre-war armor and Samara was forced to keep her helmet on and tint the visor and was forbidden from taking it off. But the entire time Shepard was thinking that it was a really bad idea to trust this man.

“Shepard,” the Courier said breaking him out of his thoughts, “lets go!” Shepard signaled the Crew to move forward. They started to walk towards the airport terminal. Once inside the whole picture changed. On the floor there was multiple people working on things of all design, some weapons and armor, others seemed to be conducting science experiments, and the rest were recording things onto computers or notebooks.

“What is this place?”

“Camp McCarran. It use to be occupied by the New California Republic, now’s it's used by the Brotherhood of Steel as their main base of operations.”

“And how do you fit in to every thing that man back there seemed to respect you very much?” Garrus asked before running into a table.

“I’m a…...very influential figure in the wasteland.” He responded as if he were trying to hide something. This immediately set off Miranda who started to try and figure out how to she’d trick him or his friend into telling her everything.

They walked up a flight of stairs and then into a train depot. As soon as they had loaded the Train and sat down it started off on the railing. They stopped a few short minutes later, “Well we’re here.” They walked out of the Train and through its depot. What they saw was a great city, Multiple Casinos all with Neon Lights, several guard towers all with men and search lights, robots a little taller than a man, and the crowd. The Crowd was huge ranging from street vendors, men in some type of uniform, and all sorts of people. “Everybody, welcome to New Vegas!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this series leave a comment and a kudos. Thank you for your support and please read my other series From the Ashes.


End file.
